


because of you

by dreaming_is_believing2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Again, Based on Hiccstrid moment, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), But Lance believes in him, Canon-Compliant, Confession, Doubting His Leadership, Gen, Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), M/M, One-Shot, post-season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_is_believing2/pseuds/dreaming_is_believing2
Summary: Keith is about to set off to help restore the Blade of Marmora as a new humanitarian relief organization. But the way he’s doubting himself reminds Lance of a moment they once had. And it seems the team leader needs his right hand man once again.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 35





	because of you

Everyone was gathered around the ship, the Blade of Marmora ship. After spending about a month on Earth, it was time for the new team to start traveling the galaxy to turn the new Blade around. Krolia and Kolivan had arrived to help Keith and his new team settle into the new ship. 

Lance looked out at all of them, watching as his older sister and Acxa shared a loving, goodbye kiss. Krolia shook Shiro’s hand firmly, thanking him for all he’s done for the Blade and her son. Ezor and Rizavi play one last prank on James Griffin. 

But he couldn’t help but notice something. Where was the team leader? His eyes wandered, looking around for the recognizable mullet that he used to stare at from afar during their classes at the Garrison. From hatred of course. 

Lance leaves everyone for a moment, looking around for Keith. Unknowingly, getting a certain mother’s attention as well. 

As he looked around, he couldn’t help but get flashbacks to when the four of them first came together while saving Shiro. From following Pidge to the roof, to going down to the cliffside to listen in while Shiro is strapped to the table, and then Lance spotting Keith. He chuckled at the memory. “‘Oh I recognize that mullet anywhere!’” Lance mimicked what he had said that night. “Man, that was such a long time ago.” He sighed wistfully. 

He couldn’t help but wish that he could go back to that time. To the beginning of the story. 

Just as he was thinking of this, he tripped on a rock. Which sent him tumbling down a hillside roughly. Once it stopped, he picked himself up. Lance gently touched his cheek and frowned as he saw the smallest bit of blood. “Great.” He mumbled to himself, patting off the dust. Looking up, he noticed the building he was at. 

The place where Keith first found Shiro. Where the mullet and sharpshooter first came together. He noticed Keith’s motorbike parked at the side of the building as well. Kneeling down to the ground, he could see the footprints leading inside more clearly. 

_ Why would you come here of all places, Mullet? _ Lance thought to himself as he walked inside. 

Not that it surprised him much, he saw Keith sitting on a surgical table, staring down at his luxite Blade of Marmora knife. The knife’s bright violet  insignia seemed to be glowing onto Keith’s scar. Lance couldn’t help but notice that his ex-rival looked upset. 

“Never thought I’d find you here.” 

Keith looked up at him and a soft smile spread across his thin lips. “Hey, Lance. I could even say the same for you.”

“Well, this is where we all first came together as a team.”

“And where I met the most annoying Cuban in my whole life.” He teased.

“Not to mention but the most emo person I’ve ever met gets drawn back into my life. And to think that I used to hate him.” Lance chuckled, sitting next to him. 

He laughed with him. “We’ve really changed from that day.”

The Cuban nodded. He glanced at the knife that was still in Keith’s hand, hesitantly tracing the symbol engraved in the top of the handle. 

“If you don’t mind my asking, but why are you here?” He spoke with a soft tone, meeting his friend’s mesmerizing purple eyes. Wait, did he really just think that?

Keith avoids his eyes, looking to the side. “I don’t know if I can accept this.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Being the leader of this team.”

Lance smirked. “Wow, that sounds familiar.”

“It does?” He blinked. 

“Yep, and it came from you.” 

“Which moment are you referring to? Because we’ve had at least three.” Keith jokes awkwardly. 

Lance still laughed, despite how bad of one it was. “Do you remember when the Black Lion first chose you to be its new paladin after Shiro first disappeared?”

He nods. 

“I said: “But, the Black Lion wouldn’t choose anybody it didn’t feel was worthy to lead Voltron,” He started. “And you’re basically having that same reaction, from then to right now. Almost like you’re back to where you’re started. But I was first to believe in you, and I’ve watched you doubt that ever since. Whether you admit it or not.

“You know what though? I’m actually the person I am today, because of you,” Lance put his hand on Keith’s shoulder, a small gasp from his end. “I’ve never told you that, but it’s true. You’re the bravest, most stubborn, most determined, most impulsive idiot that I know. But it’s what I’ve always admired about you. And I always will.”

Keith’s cheeks were beginning to turn a faint red, and he cleared his throat. “Why are you telling me all this, Lance?”

“Well, it’s what we do, Mullet,” The hybrid rolled his eyes. “We assure each other, despite all of our insecurities. Plus, I want you to know how much you really do mean to me. And what I’m telling you now is while I do believe in you, you also need to believe in yourself. 

“After all, you were able to lead Voltron then, what makes now any different?”

Keith shrugs. “I guess it just is.”

“You were able to bring the three of them together after what happened with Lotor. They trust you, especially Acxa. Do you trust me?” 

He nods. 

“Then you know I’m telling the truth.” He smiled. 

Keith couldn’t resist smiling back, hesitantly moving his hand to hold his friend’s hand, the one that was on his shoulder. “Well, you also aren’t a good liar.”

“Hey!” Lance chuckled. 

“I’m entirely wrong am I?” 

“I’m not answering that.”

“You’re not denying it, so I have my answer.” 

The two men just continued to laugh and tease each other for a little while longer. It didn’t take long for everyone else to notice the two of them were missing, but it was easy to find at least one of them.

Krolia called Keith on the Blades’ communication device. “Keith, come in Keith. We should really be going.” 

He pulled the device from the pocket, holding it up to his mouth. “Okay, I’m coming.”

“Is Lance with you?” 

“Yeah.”

She smiled at this. “Bring him with you, I’m sure you’ll want to say goodbye to him one last time before leaving.” 

Keith blushes. “We’ll be there soon.” He put it away and got up. 

“What did she say?” Lance asks curiously. 

“Nothing important,” He says quickly. “Anyways, are you coming?”

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  _ Okay? _ Lance thought before getting up as well. They walked back together, not really saying anything to each other the whole way back. Getting back to everyone, they were all being stared at by friends and family. 

“What were you two doing? Finally making out?” Pidge asked, looking at the men questionably.

“What? No! Of course not!” Lance denied, blushing deeply. This reaction made everyone else laugh (minus the former and Keith). 

Krolia smiled warmly. “Thank you for finding him, Lance.” Which gets a nod from the Cuban man.

Everyone else started to board the ship. But before Keith could get on, Lance had grabbed his arm. He didn’t know exactly what to expect from his former teammate, but when he kissed his cheek? That was not what he could ever expect.

He turned bright red, and his violet eyes widened. 

“See you later, team leader.” Lance gave him a wink, which only made him smile in a goofy way.

“We’ll be talking about that, over dinner when I come back.” Keith spoke smugly. It was now that slightly taller man’s turn to be bright red as his friend slowly boarded the ship. 

_ Even to this day, _ Lance thought with a smile.  _ That mullet always manages to show me up. But, I actually don’t mind this time.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I had figured that since I had written something for Lance’s birthday a few months ago, it seems fair to have done something for Keith. Won’t deny it, I was fairly stumped as to what to do. I really wanted to do some sort of movie au (or something), other ideas that I had are probably ones for another day. But the conversation that Hiccup and Astrid have before the big fight in The Hidden World is still one of my favorite scenes in the whole franchise, plus it really reminds me of the moment where Lance is encouraging Keith to be the Black Paladin. So I went with the idea and I hope you like it. 
> 
> Hiccanna is still my OTP but Hiccstrid is an alright ship. 
> 
> ~Autie


End file.
